Loveydoveyness all around!
by GenkaMitsukai
Summary: What happens on an hour long lunch break? Will three people find what they're looking for or will it be washed away?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this sloppy one shot…..the characters belong to someone else so don't sue me please! You won't be getting anything but my outrageous cell phone bills and my other miscellaneous debts….not recommended giggles

Pairings: Sasuke / Naruto and Sakura / Lee

Setting: When team seven goes on their hour long lunch break, what will they find? Will they find something that just might change their lives?

Some of you Lee fans might hate me for what I'm going to do to him in this one…I hope you don't though because considering I thought it up at about 2:00 this morning, it's pretty funny to me! Enjoy! Oh yeah and if you don't like boy/boy or yaoi or whatever you wanna call it, don't read it!

77777777777777777777777777777

Sasuke Uchiha walked down the hallway towards the exit, his teeth clenched in anger, a glare set to his features. If looks could kill…. Why is he glaring do you ask? It might be the annoying loudmouthed blonds to his right, the one yelling at him for who knows what. Just his yell made Sasuke shiver with anger and what he thought was hatred. Maybe he glaring because of the pink haired girl to his left, the one clinging to his arm for dear life, also cutting off the blood circulation. The fact that she was yelling right back to Naruto, through his left ear, was only making it worse. She would reach over and whack him across the back of his head each time he said something 'disagreeable' about Sasuke, which was about every ten seconds. Gods! She was worse than Naruto.

"Sasuke! You bastard!" this earned another smack from Sakura and another yell of 'Shut it Naruto!' "Oww! Are you listening to anything I'm saying to you? Or you too high and mighty for that? Hmm?" Yet another growl from Sakura and another bruise somewhere on Naruto's head.

"Yeah dead last. I've heard every word you have yelled directly into my ear. Idiot."

"What's with the name calling! I'm no idiot! I'm gonna be Hokage someday! Believe it! Show some respect Sasuke!"

"You're not an idiot? Sure had me fooled." Why was he arguing with Naruto? Naruto! Of all people! You know the saying: 'Never argue with an idiot; they drag you down to their level and beat you with experience.' He closed his eyes and sighed out of pure annoyance.

"Sasuke, you don't need to take that stuff from Naruto! He's such a loser! Why don't you just beat him up?" said Sakura, her voice cutting through his thoughts, bringing him to reality.

"Hn."

"Gee Sasuke that sure was intelligent. I wish I had your grammar skills."

"Hn."

"…" Naruto stopped walking suddenly, looking down a different hallway. "Well there's something you don't see everyday." said Naruto, a look of complete indifference crossing his face before the grin plastered itself to his face again.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke, his curiosity piqued. He walked back a few steps dragging Sakura with him. His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. He could have lived without that picture…. He looked at Naruto, who was seemingly completely unaffected. Sasuke watched the blonde shrug and continue walking and a slow last pace.

"Let's not interrupt him…I think he's having too much fun! What a fruit loop that Rock Lee kid is." Naruto grinned and laughed out.

Meanwhile, Sakura's death grip on Sasuke's arm had loosened completely and she barely registered his absence. The most adorable picture of Rock lee with headphones on—the kind that covers your whole ear—and 'Oops I Did It Again' blasting very, very, very loudly through them and Lee himself, eyes closed and a boyish grin on his face was dancing right along with the song. Sakura smiled and a blush crept onto her cheeks. That was her favorite song! And Lee….wow….he was so joyful in his dancing. She'd never seen anything like this before and she was mesmerized as she took a step or two or three towards the boy. She watched Lee's body move in perfect sync with the beat of the music. The green bodysuit and the headband tied around his hips made him even cuter to watch. She hadn't realized she was about a yard away from him, her hips swaying gently to the rhythm until a certain annoying voice broke her out the enjoyable trance-like state she was in.

"Sakura-Chan! Come on! Remember? Food? Lunchtime? Only an hour before more vigorous training?"

"Y-you guys can go on ahead of me. I'll catch up to you later ok?" she called back, a smile on her face and a hand behind her head, her blush growing redder by the second.

"Umm…ok then Sakura-Chan. Later." said a slightly down Naruto.

"Come on idiot. Thought you were hungry?" Sasuke leaned in towards Naruto and whispered hotly into his ear, "Besides, shouldn't we leave them alone for a few minutes anyways?" his whisper sent unknown shivers through the blonde boy.

"O-ok-okay! Sounds good!" Naruto grinned brightly. "What are we waiting for?" he almost yelled as though he'd found a new meaning for life. "Ramen!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at that before grabbing the blonde's wrist and walking calmly away with him in tow.

777777777777777777777777777777

Sakura had finally gathered up enough courage to gently tap Lee's shoulder a couple times. His heartfelt dancing stopped almost instantly as he opened his eyes and snapped the headphones off and almost dropped them to the floor. A look of shock, horror and embarrassment covered his almost childlike features. "Sakura-Chan! W-what…why…I've made a fool of myself yet again, haven't I?" he asked dejectedly.

"That's…that's my favorite song….and you're an amazing dancer, Lee." He looked up, and Sakura could how his eyes filled with hope. "So, no, you most definitely didn't make a fool of yourself." With that, she leaned towards Lee placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"T-thank you...Sakura-Chan…" he said softly after she had pulled away. It had been a short peck after all, but it meant more to Lee than anything else ever could. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked, holding out both hands palm up to her.

"I'd love to!" said Sakura taking his headphones and putting them around his neck before taking both of his hands and swaying her hips with the still playing song. She was honestly impressed with how much he'd tamed down after the two years of knowing him. After his amazing rescue in the woods during the second exam she'd seen him in another light completely. She saw his truth. She liked…..loved him.

She began dancing a bit more sensually, twirling around Lee, who danced with her as though he'd always been dancing with her. His eyes sparkled lovingly as they watched her pink hair, which had grown out, sway around her. He watched her face, watched the smile grow when she caught his eyes. Their laughs and giggles and even some of the echoed music floated down to Sasuke and Naruto's ears.

"They'll be good together huh?" Naruto asked looking sideways to his companion. He watched how the light hit him in certain places, making him look oh so innocent. Making him look even more desirable. The mysterious front was something Naruto tried to get under, tried to understand. He saw the boy's hair, the way it perfectly framed his angel-sculpted face. Beautiful. He wasn't going to deny it. Sasuke was beautiful inside and out. The dark part of him drawing Naruto like a firefly to a bug-zapper! ((A/N: Forgive the randomness right there...I thought it was cute this morning lol)) The next thing he stared at were Sasuke's dark…almost black eyes. If you looked deep enough, you'd see every emotion he hoped to hide. Maybe it was just him. Naruto wanted to stare into those dark pools all day but that idea was tossed as soon as it was thought up. 'Pfft. Yeah right. Like he'd ever like me that way…the way I know I've loved him for the past…year and a half?'

"Yeah, I hope so. It's really annoying having her hanging off me at every single chance she gets." He smirked and looked down to the blonde who had made him stop and think about his ambitions in life. Naruto Uzumaki. The bright sun to his dark moon. He loved those deep blue pools of lightness. They way they could penetrate his soul at a glance. He was a breath-taking sight to behold. He loved him. He'd loved him for about a year by now…he'd actually written the date he knew his heart to be Naruto's down on his calendar. He planned to keep that as a bittersweet reminder. A reminder that the blonde beauty most likely didn't like him that way and might be rather grossed out by his feelings. That's why he never told him. "Beautiful….the way you always will be." He whispered to himself. He thought he knew for a fact that Naruto hadn't heard him, but of course, he had.

"You say something bastard?" he said, a smirk that clearly didn't belong there working it's way onto his face.

"No." Sasuke answered levelly. 'Why are you losng your control all of a sudden Uchiha? That could have given it all away! Just hope he doesn't shun you..'

"Ok then. But hey let's hurry to the ramen shop! I'm still starving!" he said now taking Sasuke's hand by complete accident and practically dragging him outside. The alley they were in would lead to the ramen shop.

"By the way, I meant to say 'ditto' back there." Said Naruto after he'd slowed down, still not letting Sasuke's hand go.

"You mean that?"

"Of course. I doubt I could lie to you….." Naruto was suddenly interrupted by a warm pair of lips covering his own. He tensed then relaxed and closed his eyes, his hands somehow finding their way into his hair and to his back. He felt Sasuke lick at his lips, and he opened his mouth, letting Sasuke in, not noticing the small crowd that had gathered. He moaned into Sasuke's touch. The raven haired teen had an arm possessively around his shoulders, the other around his center back, the fingers digging in gently.

"Ahem! As happy as I am to see you two finally getting along, please take it somewhere other than a semi busy backstreet next time okay?" said the lazy but somehow loud voice of Kakashi-sensei. His words went completely unnoticed. The jounin smiled under his mask, his eyes closing as he stepped towards the two entwined teenagers and pried them apart by the backs of their shirts.

"Kakashi-sensei!" they both exclaimed. Naruto, out of slight surprise, Sasuke out of annoyance.

"Now, as happy as I am to see you two finally getting along, please take it somewhere other than a semi busy backstreet next time okay?" he repeated to them. For the first time, they noticed that they weren't alone. There was an older woman looking shocked, a hand clutched over her heart and her eyes wide. Another older woman stood off smirking a knowing smirk. They were also in the company of five or six adults with heavy nosebleeds and a small group of children, boys and girls, with wrinkled little noses whispering about cooties and the like.

"There's still a half hour before more training. Take it easy." He said taking out the favored Icha Icha Paradise book and walked away already sucked in.

"So…still hungry?" asked a blushing and grinning Naruto. That goofy grin made Sasuke's heart melt into a pretty puddle of ooey gooey mushy loveydoveyness.

"Hey guys! Naruto! Sasuke! Wait up!" yelled a girl's voice, Sakura's, behind them. They waited while she and her companion jogged up, holding hands. "Hey guys! Did I miss anything? Naruto wasn't being too much of an idiot right?" she asked in a joking manner.

"No, he's been a perfect little blond angel." Said Sasuke moving protectively behind Naruto and hugging the shorter teen to his chest and resting his cheek against a tan whiskered cheek.

"I leave you two alone for what? Twenty minutes? And you get together on me? Tsk tsk." Sakura said, still kidding around. "Congrats you guys! It's about time! Oh did you eat yet? We just saw Kakashi-sensei and he said to catch up before you started up again…does that mean you guys decided to have a horny snog fest smack dab in the middle of a semi busy back road?" she giggled and pulled Lee closer to her as the two before her blushed like mad, almost outdoing the red color of her outfit.

Lee found this funny and cracked up laughing at the two of them. After his laughter died down some he found the breath to finally say something. "I congratulate you in the finding of true love! I hope it shall last through your innocent youth and follow you through adulthood!"

'Some things' thought three other teens, 'will never change. And I wouldn't change that anyway.'

Me: So tell me what you think! I tried to get more emotion but I'm not sure how bad or good I was at improving that….please review and give me tips or ideas for future one shots! Thanks you guys! throws baskets of cookies to everyone who read her first one-shot Yumi: Don't flame this story! It's the first boy/boy thing she's written and is rather proud of herself for it. So I'll pull a Gaara on you if you're too mean! snarls

Me: Umm in case some of you don't know, I've asked a friend of mine to be my personal muse, and so here she is. Don't let her scare you!

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
